1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator and, more particularly, to an air cooled type generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air cooled type generator in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises a housing 11, an engine 12 mounted in the housing 11, a first smaller fan 14 mounted in the engine 12, a first larger fan 18 mounted outside of the engine 12, a generator body 13 mounted in the housing 11 and juxtaposed to the engine 12, a second smaller fan 15 mounted in the generator body 13, a second larger fan 19 mounted outside of the generator body 13, a fuel tank 16 mounted in the housing 11, and an insulating layer mounted around the fuel tank 16.